msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelban Raventhorn
Kelban Raventhorn (aka: Rakkas Amanemodas, the Hand of Chaos) is a dark wizard and the head of the Deadwind Coven. His and his Coven's short-term goals remain a mystery, but his eventual aim is to bring the Light and its worshippers down while raising those who practice the Dark Arts to an equal footing with the Light, creating what, to him and his Coven members, would equate to balance within the universe. Appearance 'Kelban Raventhorn:' Kelban has always been fairly good-looking. Not necessarily from a physical aspect, but the man's charm and poise often aid in his general appearance and demeanor. When outdoors, he can mostly be seen wearing a top hat, with a long thick cloak around his shoulders. Dressed quite well, Kelban's thick black hair falls to his shoulderblades in length, his blue eyes carrying a look of determination and observation. On his hand, he wears a ring with the sygil of House Raventhorn. The sygil appears as a black rose, fully adorned with thorns in the grasp of a raven. 'Rakkas Amanemodas:' The immediate aura of the, most likely hooded (and his face always covered) form reeks of fel taint. He stands at an average height and thin build. He is often seen carrying a staff. The staff he now carries by default is carved of dragon bone. Its head glows an eerie sanguinary crimson. The glowing red orb that hangs suspended in mid air in the middle of the arc of the staff swirls as blood. The aura the staff gives might give one the impression the staff is not altogether inanimate. It may make one's skin crawl, or simply be a small oddity to one's usual feelings. Occasionally, if the surroundings are quiet enough, one may be able to hear faint whispering in an oddly familiar, yet foreign tongue. At his waist, he carries a black dagger, radiating fel. Around his neck hangs a medallian, glowing a faint red. Unfortunately, it's a bit difficult to describe exactly how he looks since he has many different pieces of attire that he turns to for any given occasion. That being said, it's rather safe to say that what you see is how he looks at the time in addition to the above pieces of information. History Rakkas Amanemodas was born under the name Kelban Raventhorn, the son of Lord Davian Raventhorn and his wife, Lady Giradella Hathaway Raventhorn. Growing up in Gilneas with his priviledged childhood, Kelban was also taught the ways of poise and etiquette. His father intended for his future heir to be everything he was and more. Davian Raventhorn's position within the layout of Gilneas society was lesser than the lawmakers, but nevertheless well respected. Davian was, publicly, a collector of artifacts. A scholar of lore and magical theory, he was often approached by the Gilnean authorities and hired as a consultant in cases regarding magic. On the night Kelban became of age, he was blindfolded and taken to a secret location. When he was allowed to see, he was surrounded by six hooded figures. Next to him was his father, holding his shoulder and explaining things to him. They were warlocks. The Blackrose Coven, a simple group of warlocks that existed only to gain power in any way possible and to share that power with each other in exchange for the power the collective had gathered. Kelban was informed of his birthright and that, as Davian (or "Sekkas Amanemodas" as he was called within the Coven)'s heir, he would be expected to one day lead the Coven. And thus, he was given the coven name "Rakkas" by his father and he began training under the Coven members alongside their apprentices. His father made him study tome after tome from his own library and teaching him of the importance of the Darkness in the world as a counterbalance to the Light. When the Worgen began making appearances in the surrounding areas of Gilneas, the Coven formed an emergency meeting to discuss what could be done to defend themselves against these beasts. The Coven gathered reagents from several sources and crafted several artifacts, one for each founding family that would serve as a powerful weapon against the feral worgen. The Raventhorns recieved a staff, the top being formed of the skull of a feral worgen alpha. Unfortunately, these artifacts were not the salvation the Blackrose Coven thought them to be. When the worgen finally overran the kingdom, all of the leading members were killed. In fact, Kelban was left as the only survivor out of the fourteen members of the Coven. His father and the six other heads had been killed and their apprentices along with them. Kelban took his father's place as the head of House Raventhorn, serving the kingdom, most of them now Worgen. When the Forsaken attacked Gilneas, Kelban managed to survive and escape to Darnassus with his people. Once the Gilneans began to fully regroup and take the fight to the Forsaken, Kelban managed to make his way to his old manor, and, by extension, his family's menagerie and library. Kelban managed to pack up a large quantity of his family's magical possessions, loading them onto one of the Alliance ships and sailing back to Stormwind. For a few years, Kelban made his home in Surwich, but eventually moved to Stormwind in order to gain easier access to the general public, where he learned of a plague outbreak within Stormwind City that had recently come and gone. Kelban began his own investigation into the matter, managing to find the woman responsible and arranging a meeting with her. Realizing that their goals were alligned, Kelban, under his Coven name, Rakkas, joined the woman, Shazia, known as the Hand of Chaos as a member of her cult known as the Deathbringers. Slowly, Kelban began to notice that her cultists were betraying her right and left and that things were not lead the way they should be. And that Shazia, the Hand of Chaos was showing weakness in her resolve on top of her inability to stop the constant betrayals and abandonment. And so, he began to plot. Kelban began speaking with the other cultists as well as Shazia's contacts and associates, covincing them, in turn, of her weakness and unqualification to be in a position of power. He convinced them to, when his time came, do nothing and allow him to prove she was the weak one and he was the strong. At the next meeting, Kelban stepped up, directly challenging the Hand of Chaos. The resulting fight lasted fairly shortly, and it ended with Kelban standing over the unconscious form of the woman who had once worn the title Hand of Chaos. He held a soulstone, which contained the dark half of Shazia's soul, leaving what husk remained to die in the Blasted Lands. As Kelban returned to face the others, he showed them her soul stone, proclaiming himself the new Hand of Chaos. None challenged his claim. Although a Death Knight, once one of the witch's contacts, requested that the witch's soul be placed into a new body, to be controlled. When Kelban refused, claiming the soul as his trophy and vowing to lock it away for his own amusement, the Death Knight left the gathering. Worried that Shazia's old contacts and allies could be plotting against him, Kelban fled north to the Plaguelands, where he spent a great deal of time among the Cult of the Damned, pretending to be a devout believer in their ideals. And thus, Kelban began his dipping into the art of necromancy. It was during this time in the Plaguelands that he met another warlock who introduced himself as Veradun the Blight Weaver. After extensive interaction and discussion, the two decided on working together for the ideals of bringing balance to the world through darkness. The darkness would need to be elevated, or the Light brought down so that the Light and the Dark were even. Quite some time later, Kelban returned to Stormwind, confident in his abilities, yet with a renewed sense of cautiousness and subtlety. It was then that he and Veradun decided that the best way to go about meeting their goals would be with more like minds. And so, the Deadwind Coven was born. And now, Kelban leads his new Coven with passion and zeal. Seeking those who would desire to either learn more of the dark arts, or to contribute to the whole of the Coven through any means at their disposal. Pets, Demons and Companions Dreadsteed-Xaa'lez Rakkas learned to summon Xaa'lez from his father. As Rakkas' power grew and his ability to summon and control became more solidified, the Blackrose Coven felt it was time to teach him the technique passed on to all warlocks: the summoning of a Dreadsteed of Xoroth. After a long trip to Dire Maul and going through the arduous ritual, he successfully summoned and bound the steed. However, Rakkas wasn't satisfied with simply controlling the steed. He made a point of it to learn its name, to better connect with it. After his own investigation, he learned the name of the steed he had bound: Xaa'lez. It serves him well, responding to his beck and call with an animalistic loyalty. Armored Bloodwing-Val'Nos the Blood Monger Val'nos was once a simple riding bat under the thrall of the Forsaken. However, one fateful day, his handler was slaughtered and he was stolen by none other than Rakkas. Taken to an undisclosed location, the once simple riding bat was corrupted and mutated using both Fel magic and Blood magic into a vampyric bloodbat. He now serves Rakkas loyally, often within earshot hanging about in some tree, napping. Staff-Mord'le'thar The staff he now carries by default is carved of dragon bone. Its head glows an eerie sanguinary crimson. The glowing red orb that hangs suspended in mid air in the middle of the arc of the staff swirls as blood. The aura the staff gives might give one the impression the staff is not altogether inanimate. It may make one's skin crawl, or simply be a small oddity to one's usual feelings. Occasionally, if the surroundings are quiet enough, one may be able to hear faint whispering in an oddly familiar, yet foreign tongue. Kelban's Official Banner Category:Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Human Category:Blackrose Coven Category:House of Raventhorn Category:Deadwind Coven